


rag doll

by secretLoVe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Murderers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretLoVe/pseuds/secretLoVe
Summary: it's more of a "you have to read it to understand it" type of story





	rag doll

**Author's Note:**

> please support and comment. i'd like to know if it's shitty or if someone out there actually enjoyed it

"breathe," jennie inhaled, holding rose's hand, walking through the alley, while holding the duffel bag. you could see their breath, in the cold winter air.

"it's only three months, why does it hurt so bad?" rose held her bump, covering her face with her hat as they walked under street lights. on the other side of the bridge, lisa and jisoo were waiting. once they had this load, they were going to paris.

"well it wouldn't hurt so fucking much if you hadn't decided to go rob the jewelry store with me." this was the third heist of the week, and it was already bad enough their tracks were starting to become more messy, but someone always paid. it hadn't been them, yet. god knows if they'd ever let themselves be caught.

"come on, we're close." she titled her cap closer to her face, zipping the bag, and wrapping rose's arm over her shoulders. it was the middle of the night, they'd couldn't have been more suspicious, but for some reason, as the moon kept shining, the cars kept driving, the wind blew and their ears got colder, nobody seemed to notice. nobody once batted an eye as to why she was carrying such a big bag and why the other one looked as if she had to go really bad to the bathroom.

"lisa, open the door." jennie knocked on the window. lisa softly smiled and opened the door behind her, motioning to jisoo that they were back. she was too busy mapping the next banks and jewelry stores. they've been doing this for years. they knew no other way of life. they were dragged into the darkness and it was the only thing they ever knew how to do. they loved living a life of luxury, seducing old, rich men, traveling the world, and then disappearing back into the darkness. except for rose, who ended up pregnant.

they constantly asked her if she wanted it, how much easier it would be to abort it.

_"you can't afford a baby."_

_"not at this point."_

_it's too late for you to go back."_

they tried talking her out of it, but she ignored them. she might be a robber, extortioner, a liar, and a murderer, but she had some morals left in her. she knew the risk she had taken, and she took it.

"remember bennett?" lisa turned around, while jisoo drove down the highway to the hotel nearest to the airport.

"he invited us to a ball." bennett was their main guy. her main guy. they had first met when she was 16, her first heist. of course since it was her first she fucked up, and got caught. the only reason she made it out was because he had been captivated by her. even though she did all that shit, there was some innocence inside of her.

her socks were covered in glitter and hearts. she had a tattoo of her favorite cartoon character on her right side. she cried when the pet died in the movie and she had her phone screen be a picture of puppies sleeping.

"cool." jennie looked out the window. all she wanted to do was sleep. she was tired. she was mad. she was always mad. she had so many open wounds and the longer she ignored them, the bigger they got. there was no real reason for her anger, it was just the way she was. maybe it was the fact no one was there to show her affection, to treat her booboos or give her chicken noodle soup when she had a cold. she never had anyone teach her what to do on her first period, what to do when someone touched her where they shouldn't. she went through hell, but she still craved that warmth.

she tried to fill that void with sex, drugs, alcohol, anything. anything to take her mind off it. it worked in that moment, but then she felt the emptiness again.

"come on." jisoo took the keys out of the car and jennie grabbed the bag. the deal was, they'd carry as much as they can, and send the rest of it later. they'd become so accommodated to getting the money fast, to washing the money in one night, to successfully pretend to be part of the elite, it was normal. sort of got boring, but they were not backing down. at least they didn't think of it until three months ago.

"go sleep." jisoo motioned to rose. she looked as if she was about to collapse. nobody had ever looked at her. not a doctor. they were all playing pretend at this point and the only one who would have a clue would be jisoo. she had messed around with a couple surgeons, so she had a clue of something, even though it left them pretty useless.

jisoo was the oldest, but she wasn't as serious as jennie. she still laughed, joked, and tried to make dinner even though it'd end up burnt. she'd comfort lisa when ellie died in 'Up', and sang lullabies to rose's stomach before going to sleep. she had _some_ warmth, the warmth she craved as much as jennie. growing up in an orphanage, it was pretty rough watching your friends finally be adopted, while you sat there, playing with a rag doll from someone who had left more than twenty years ago. the nuns, who ran the orphanage, always scolded her.

_"you're too kind, jisoo."_ it didn't make sense for a nun to say that, but that was their favorite phrase.

_"you're too loud."_

_"you have to act like a nice, young lady if you want to find a home."_

everything she did was wrong, but she never cried. as soon as the beds were empty, the next day there were new people sleeping in them. her favorite section was the babies. she'd watch the older girls play with them, feed them, change them, put them to sleep. jisoo left, having only taken care of one child. only reason she left was because the baby died, it had been sick from the beginning, and jisoo absolutely adored that child. every waking moment she would spend with this baby. she learned to knit just to make her clothes, she learned everything needed to raise a child. she was sixteen when it happened. the same age lisa was already robbing the homes of millionaires. after the baby died, jisoo lost a part of herself. she grew cold, she cried without realizing it and even the sisters had to comfort her at night.

the same people who taught her to be less kind were the same ones to hug her at night, as if she were a child again, singing to her until she fell asleep. the women shaped her, made her who she was, and they couldn't have done it better. she could've lived a happy, normal life, but she chose this instead.

she left after her eighteenth birthday, taking nothing but a pair of underwear and her rag doll. she started with small things, robbing pet food, junk food, clothes. she'd sleep with the animals, feed them and take care of them, and then she met lisa. lisa was this small baby, in her eyes. they connected the first time when lisa saw her in the park in the middle of the night, cradling a cat and singing softly. from afar, it looked creepy as fuck, but she still went up to her.

"you wanna come home with me?" lisa was living a pretty enjoyable life, just by talking to a man. without thinking about it, jisoo got up, kissed the cat's forehead, and got in the car with lisa.

"go to sleep. we have to get on that plane tomorrow." jennie snapped her fingers, bringing everything back to reality, hugging her knees while on the floor. only rose slept on the bed, being pregnant and all.

"goodnight." jisoo whispered, hugging her doll close to her.


End file.
